Jag älskar dig
by cottrox
Summary: Sam and Dean go to IKEA. R&R? :3  Wincest


They were driving through Chicago, heading on to Bobby's. Dean didn't know why Sam wanted to go through Chicago; there was a perfectly good route 88 they could've taken instead.

Dean glanced over at Sam, for the fourteenth time that morning, trying to figure out just what exactly Sam wanted to do business with here.

Was it another hunt? He didn't mention anything to him, or maybe he did, but he hadn't been listening.

Yeah, sounds like him.

"So, Sammy... wanna tell me why we're here?" Dean drawled out, trying to sound annoyed. "Or am I gonna have to crack open the exorcism book?"

Sam smiled. "Dean, really, just, I really want to check this out,"

"Check what out, Sam? Seriously, where are we going?" Dean's patience was never a strong point, Sam would know, from all the times he would literally threaten Sam if he didn't get his clothes off faster and get his perfect ass onto the bed.

They were now on N Janes Ave, just passed Falconridge Way, and all Sam did was say, "keep driving".

:::

"Seriously Sam? Are you freaking kidding me?" Dean was not impressed, why the hell would his brother want to take him here? Why would Sam himself want to go here?

Sam grinned, like he knew the punishment he would be receiving later, all too thrilled. "Dean, come on, I think it'll be fun!" He threw his best puppy dog look over at Dean, watching Dean's face fall comically; it was too funny.

Dean turned back to IKEA, clenching his jaw quickly, and Sam new that was a sign of defeat. With a touch of anger.

"Sam? This is not over." Making his way over to the wide opening doors, Sam bounced along behind him, as if he were 10 years old again.

:::

"What the hell do we even need here?"

It had been only five minutes into the store, (which Sam would say was some record,) before Dean's grouchiness caught up with him.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Nothing, really," he stopped, turning back to Dean a second later, "How about a BARNSLIG ÄLG?" Holding up a ridiculous orange moose toy, Sam laughed when Dean looked up to him with a stern look.

"Haha, hilarious Sam, how would I ever live without your humour to keep me amused and your ability to make me feel a hell of a lot smarter than you?"

Sam grinned, bashing his eyelashes playfully. "Oh, you love me, admit it."

Dean started to walk away, mumbling something about 'little brothers' and 'innocent my ass'.

Sam's smile wavered, putting the toy back onto the ridiculous pile that overflowed the box, and followed after his brother. Sure, Sam knew Dean loved him, in more ways than one, but, he'd never actually said it. Maybe when they were kids and Sam would give the last iceblock to Dean because after coming back from a hunt on a hot day, Sam knew Dean deserved it more. Sometimes, before he went to sleep, said their 'good night's, Dean would mumble 'love you, Sammy', and Sam would smile, replying: 'it's Sam.'

The most recent had been before they had started, well, whatever they were now, and Dean had hugged him on a hunt after a close encounter with a Squonk just inside the border of Pennsylvania. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he had squeezed tight, whispering 'thank fuck, Sammy, thought I was gonna loose you, love you, you stupid idiot,' right next to Sam's ear.

Sam hugged back –naturally- and smiled against his brother's shoulder.

:::

They had walked around some more, through all of the displays, Sam grinning like an idiot, and Dean actually laughing once, full on laughed at Sam as he watched his brother throw a full on fit about the TV not working, only to turn around to find a family staring at them, faces twisted with confusion and distaste.

They continued this after, re-enacting out scenes from movies and TV shows they had watched together with the sets and props they could find around the store.

They had even stopped in the children's section, and while Sam was off playing –mind you, stupidly- with one of those spinning chairs, attempting to fit in, while Dean just sat there, amusement creeping onto his face.

"Is that your brother?"

Dean turned, seeing a small boy around the age of ten standing next to him. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone," Dean grinned, half-heartedly rolling his eyes as Sam gave up on the chair and just decided to sit there looking like a lost puppy.

"I won't; everyone knows how little brothers can be, always so embarrassing," the kid sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, you got that right," huffed Dean, "My brother made me come here, I don't even know why, he was just very persistent."

The kid looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"Uh, it means he's a very big IKEA fan," Dean replied, not really paying attention, as he watched Sam start to walk over to them. "Um, you should probably be getting back to your parents, kid,"

"My NAME is Jesse." The kid said, looking pretty proud of it.

"Right, well, it was nice meeting you Jesse," Dean acknowledged, holding out his hand for Jesse to shake it.

:::

"So, Dean... making new friends already I see?" Sam grinned, a few minutes after the kid had walked back over to his parents.

"Oh shut it," Dean quipped, ever so intelligently.

Sam bit his lip, trying not to chuckle, "I'm just saying; if I'd known you wanted a new friend, I woulda dropped you off in the ball pit area."

Dean glared at him, rolling his shoulders as a sign of irritation.

Sam's expression turned soft. Sometimes he wished Dean would just let down his tough-guy-wall, tell Sam exactly what he was feeling and act towards him in a platonic way.

Being the brother and lover of Dean Winchester was hard.

After a beat of silence Sam thought out loud: "Dean? Do you want to go get some food?"

Dean turned back to stare at him, a scrunched up look on his face. "Food? You mean those rancid meatballs? God, no, I'd rather eat one of your pathetic salads,"

Sam huffed, an eye roll clearly approaching. "Really? 'Cause Dean, remember that motel on route 191, Utah? And that disgusting meal we coulda sworn came right out of a B grade horror film? I distinctly remember your words, 'This is the best meal I've ever had.'"

Dean glared some more at him, "Sam, we'd just got back from a hunt, I had werewolf guts in my mouth and we hadn't eaten all day," he finished, giving Sam his best 'say anymore and I'll break your face' look.

"Well, too bad, I'm hungry, let's go and get some food."

:::

"You know, these aren't that bad," Dean lamented around a mouthful of meatballs.

"Of course not, you love having balls in your mouth, well, just mine," Sam laughed as Dean started to choke, his face turning red.

"Jesus Sam, I think the parents over there playing with their kid didn't quite hear you," Dean growled out, eyes wide.

Sam just shrugged. Dean wasn't as expressive about their relationship (was it one?) as much as Sam liked to think he might be. Sam was a girl, let's face it, he wanted to hold hands and curl up against each other at night in bed. So what? Sue him. Was it too much to ask?

"Dean? Do you…" Sam shifted, feeling his throat clench up a bit. "Uhm, are you ashamed of being seen with me in public?"

Dean stared at him, complete shock crossing his features. It turned sympathetic, a clear look of hesitation flickering over his eyes. "Sam… you know I'm not ashamed of you, never have been, never will be, it's just…" Dean lowered his gaze, his expression showing him trying to piece the right words together.

Sam was silent, still, but tried again, "Just… what?" He spoke softly.

Dean looked back up at him. "Sam, you know I'm not the relationship guy…" he paused, "But, I am learning, I want to try for you, Sam, you mean everything to me, everything." Dean finished, but Sam could see he still had more to say.

Sam smiled a little, "Okay," he waited, maybe Dean would continue.

But he didn't, not for the next 3 hours.

:::

They were now walking through the warehouse, stopping every now and then to gawk at some ridiculous product or home appliance or pottery. Dean had instantly laughed after seeing a crocodile toy that reminded of one he had as a kid. Sam continued to compare everything to the average home supplies they would usually obtain in their cheap motel rooms.

People seemed to turn and stare at them a bit, like they had never seen two tough looking, supposedly straight, middle aged guys browsing IKEA before. Sam rolled his eyes, some people were so stereotypical. You'd think after nearly 200,000 years of people being on earth their minds would have opened up a bit more.

Closing in on the check outs, Sam's smile was instant, eyes growing wide at the possibility of getting a dollar ice-cream.

"Yeah, yeah, sure Sam, I'll catch up," Dean handed Sam some money, enough for two.

"Huh? What're you doing?" Sam turned to Dean, expression confused, watching as Dean started walking away.

"I just, have to go look at something, so I'll see you in a sec?" His tone was evident enough, so Sam said "Yeah, sure," before heading away from his brother, wondering what the hell he could want to look at here. Didn't he hate this place?

He ordered, the ice-creams being handed over to him in less than a minute, and he headed outside to wait for his brother.

Exiting the doors, Dean spotted Sam, heading over. It took a bit longer for him to finish up, because the check-out girl had subtly started flirting with him. It was awkward, all Dean wanted to do was get to his brother, and tried to ignore that fact that he probably would've gotten with her if he and Sam weren't, well, whatever. You know.

"Hey, I was just about to come in and find you, finished my ice-cream already," Sam held out the one meant for Dean, the sight of it told Dean that Sam had sneaked a bite.

Dean smiled, "Thanks," taking it from his brother, Dean started licking it, lapping it over his tongue, making the smallest groan, only for Sam to hear.

Sam was having trouble with staying coherent, eyes fixed firmly on Dean's mouth. "Uhm…" he chocked, blush appearing on his cheeks.

Dean grinned. "What is it Sam? Having troubles?" He leaned in closer, breathing on Sam's cheek, licking into his dimples.

Sam's brain died out. God, they way Dean just made him react so quickly, Sam had never wanted anyone else more, never will.

"Dean… wha-" but he was cut off and soft, plush lips slanted over his, and he was pretty sure his legs almost gave out.

Dean was kissing him, in front of people! And all Sam could do, was kiss back. Wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulder he stepped closer, biting at Dean's lower lip just the way he liked it.

Dean had just caught up with himself; he was kissing Sam, in front of people, and he didn't really care. Nothing could ever be better than the feel of his brothers body pressed up against his.

He stepped back, slow smile on his face, and looked up at Sam, his fingers curled deep in Sam's hair.

Sam had to breathe for a good minute, before opening his eyes slowly. He did a quick glance around, seeing a few grins and glares, nothing too bad. "What? Dean, uhh…"

"Man, do I make you that stupid?" Dean chuckled, leading Sam towards the car, discarding his ice-cream at the closest bin.

"Pfft, what? No, you're crazy," Sam tried his best stern look, failing miserably.

"Sure Sam, if you say so."

:::

They were back at the motel, and Sam had just sat down on the bed, watching Dean change across the room.

"So, Dean," Sam started, getting his brothers attention, "Why did you do that?"

They both knew what he was talking about. "Because I wanted too." Dean answered, turning back to getting his socks off.

Sam stared, "Really?"

Dean looked up again, confusion covering it. "Yes, I did, Sam," he walked over to him, sitting on the bed in front of him, "I'm not ashamed off you," he said firmly, grabbing Sam's hand in his.

Sam wanted to ask _'Will it ever happen again?' _but kept it down, trying not to get his hopes up. So he went with: "You gonna tell me why you were so late coming back out?"

Dean was worried for a moment, wondering if Sam saw him with the check-out girl. No, Sam wouldn't ever think Dean would do that to him, Dean wouldn't ever to that to Sam.

"I'll show you," Dean got up, walked over to his hanging jacket by the door and pulled out a small wrapped gift. Heading back over to Sam, he handed it to him, eyes fixed on Sam's face for a reaction. Dean didn't say anything, no clues, just waited for Sam to unwrap it.

Sam was a little speechless; Dean hardly ever go him gifts, except that book a while back on '_Sex for Dummies' _which wasn't funny. At all.

He slowly ripped it open, mind blank for a second, before he started grinning like the Cheshire Cat on dope. It was a small heart toy, with the words _'Jag älskar dig' _on the front. Sam remembered enough year 9 Swedish to know what it meant.

"Dean…"

"No, Sam, let me say this," Dean looked up at him, "I do Sam, I really love you, more than you'll ever know," he twisted his fingers through Sam's again. "You are the most important person in my life Sam; you always will be, if anything were to happen to you…" Dean's face turned broken, "I would die Sam, I would die. It's thoughts like those that get me thinking, that it might not hurt as much, if that were to happen, if I didn't act on my feelings as much, but in the end…" shaking now, "I love you, I love you more and more each day, and I want this, I want you Sam, no matter what we do, I'm always, only, going to want you."

Sam was crying now, taking in ragged breaths. "Dean… I-," Sam choked out, leaping over to Dean, placing his hands on his shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed, covering his long body over Dean's frame. "I love you, so much,"

Dean was quick, cupping Sam's face in his hands, kissing him deeply.

Every move was desperate, wanting to get closer, and Sam kept mumbling _'love you, not gonna die, not gonna leave you' _and he spoke louder this time: "Don't ever leave me."

Dean paused to look at him, certainty showering his eyes, "Never."

Any other word that was said that night wasn't worth writing down.

**2 Weeks Later**

They were driving, along some highway Sam didn't remember looking at in the map, to busy staring at Dean. Sam was inexplicably happy, Dean's arm around his shoulder, fingers playing idly with the hairs on the back of his neck.

Then Sam did glance down at the map, a grin taking over.

"Hey Dean,"

"Hmm?" Was the response.

"You know, just 400 miles ahead is a Walmart," Sam spoke, nonchalantly, glancing at look at Dean.

To Sam's surprise, Dean speed up, smile growing on his mouth. "Well then, bring it on."

THE END


End file.
